Time Is Not An Issue
by PartyInTheUK'sPants
Summary: YAOI AloisXCiel FANTASY  Alois didn't think stealing that so called 'magical' book would lead him back into the future? Perhaps he should learn to listen more..  YAOI LEMON ALERT in future chapters


**_Chapter 1:Adventure Please?_**

"Alois Trancy!" the history teacher bellowed loudly, "Will you please wake up and focus in my class?"

Alois blinked his baby blue eyes tiredly, "Shut up ol' man.." the students snickered.

"Excuse me?" he said.

The blonde shrugged, "I didn't say anything." the teacher turned back around and resumed his lesson again.

Alois Trancy was a handsome young boy with 15 years worth of living. He had shoulder blonde hair tied in a ponytail and was currently wearing a long sleeved button up shirt and his trademark purple booty shorts with long black boots. The teachers had given up trying to get him to wear normal pants and couldn't tell him not to wear it because it was the school's color, white shirt and purple pants.  
>Since Alois had flunked eighth grade, he was required to repeat it this year. Apparently, he had failed History, ELA and Science. So here he was again, in the same seat, same classroom with the same, stuffy, old teachers.<p>

Alois sighed,_ 'Six more minutes 'till lunch.' _

"OK class, before I dismiss you, I will hand out permission slips for our next class trip."

"Where are we going?" Alois asked excitedly.

"Hm, that's odd, I don't recall you raising your hand Alois. Ah yes, Elizabeth?"

"Where are we going?" Elizabeth asked, looking over at Alois pointedly. He just stuck his tongue out at her, showing off his spider tattoo.

"To a museum." the class groaned. How bo~oring.

"Why can't we go to a farm or something?" Alois whined.

"Because we're in History not Life Science, idiot!" Elizabeth said back crossing her arms over her flat chest.

"I wasn't talking to you, whore!-"

"Now, now! Be quiet you two and let me finish for once. We will visiting two museums. One, this week and another next week. But since the second museum is in another country, we'll need to stay at a hotel, that's why I need your parent/guardian's approval. Do you guys still want to go?"

Everyone cheered and grabbed a paper. "Thas what I'm talkin' 'bout." Alois said while he read his paper over. It said this:

Permission Slip:

Hello. Your child will be going to two museums on Wednesday and also for three days in England(Weds,Thurs,Fri) of next week. Your child will be learning about the human and demon interaction and history as it is necessary for further teaching. Thank you.

Be sure to pack:  
>-Clothes for 3 days(pajamas,coat,swimwear)<br>-Snacks, water bottle(optional)  
>-Notepad, pens, pencils<br>- Money  
>-Appropriate clothes, shoes<br>-Electronics(entertainment)umbrella

For your child to be able to go, he/she must bring in $150 in cash/check by next Monday.

I allow my child to go(sign)_  
>Please circle one if going: cash,check<p>

I don't allow my child to go(sign)_

Alois smirked as the bell rang, _'This would be fun.' _he thought. Alois skipped his way down the hallway, opening his locker once he reached it. He shoved his books in and locked it again.

"Hey Alois!" Elliot shouted as he ran to him, almost tripping in the process. Elliot was Elizabeth's twin brother, now I know what your thinking, a disaster born to happen but wait! Elliot was the complete opposite of her. But looked like her with curly blonde hair framing his face nicely and big blue eyes. He was about the same height as Alois and younger than him, although everyone he knew was, since he was again, in eighth grade. "Can we eat outside? I reeeally don't hear another lecture from Lizzy about shit I already hear at home."

Alois grinned, "Hehe, I'll meet you there, I just need to get my lunch!" and he ran to the double cafeteria doors.

* * *

><p>PITUP: so this is another story im working on. Id love to hear ur feedback and this is gonna have some OCs like Elliot for example (fan art anybody?) oh and dont worry, im still gonna update my other story he's mine. :D theres gonna be more chapters of this one so u'll get better visualization of Elliot. i decided to make a Kuroshitsuji ff cuz i havent seen any(that i havent already read) of my desired pairings yet, like Alois on top and Ciel on bottom. Im sorry, im reeeally picky : i also really like shota so Alois and Ciel work perfectly right?(For me) so if u havent already figured this out, its gonna be a AloisXCiel yaoi story. Thanks for reading and i hope u review!

I'll make a long chapter 2 to make up for this short chapter, sorry!


End file.
